The Gyspy
by lunasakura17
Summary: Captured and traded in as a slave is not what Sakura Haruno a gyspy had in mind especially when it has to be with someone like Prince Sasuke as your owner. "Damn I should have ran when I had the chance." "Then I would have found you again." SasuSaku.
1. The Capture

Lunasakura: Hey people! I got a new story =D!

Sasuke: Oh goody Hn.

Lunasakura: Don't be so negative!

Sakura: How did you come up with this one?

Lunasakura: I was inspired by a friend –grins-

Sakura: Ok then.

Lunasakura: Say the disclaimer! Sasuke Go NOW!

Sasuke: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto she owns herself.

Lunasakura: Yay! To the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a day like no other you know same old same old. The sun was shinning brightly against the bright blue sky, it was a little cloudy but the clouds look like bunnies and turtles. There was a slight breeze to freshen up with from the heat. In other words it was a nice day out.

So a peasant girl with long naturally bubble gum pink hair that reaches all the way down to her buttocks. She had big bright emerald green eyes that sparkle with emotion. Her face is small made by her bangs that shaped it making it look like a pixy. Her nose is that of a button. Her ears that are slightly pointed had silver small hooped earrings. She had red pulp lips that shine. She had curves that show that she was a growing girl. She was wearing a gift from her family it was a black skirt that reaches her ankles it is parted on the sides that are up to her mid thigh. It was made of type of material that is made easy to move in. She had a black top that is cut off from the bottom so it shows her toned flat stomach. The sleeves are small and cut on through the middle. Her shirt just like her skirt is made of the same material. She wasn't wearing any shoes but had a silver anklet around her right ankle. Around her neck was a necklace that was made of silver and it was a locket with a cherry blossom design on the outside.

This young girl was a gypsy and her name is Haruno Sakura. Sakura was raised as a gypsy when they took her in. No one knew where this young child came from she had just appeared to them one full moon night from the shadows dirtied and tired. She was a merely child barely even six years. The gypsies had given her a home and treated her as their own ever since. They had become her family and Sakura loved them very much. They had taught her how to dance, sing and other traditions such as freedom. Gypsies known for moving place to place had seen many things. This time however they where in a country called Konohana this where they had originally lived and it was ruled by a king.

Sakura was with her family getting ready to do her exploring since they had arrived the night before and thus she couldn't explore from being tired. Sakura looked around the tents and "houses" that were set up it was just the caravans housing. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun was in its highest position. "Its noon and everyone is still inside? How strange," Sakura muttered getting on the soft grass. She tried to listen to see if she heard any noises. She had a soft voice that was really close. Like really close behind her. "Good afternoon Sakura," a low voice said behind her. Sakura almost jumped from the fright but instead calmed herself turned around to her best friend and gave her best grinned. "Good afternoon Sora," Sakura grinned. Sora gave her a smile and nodded.

Then Sakura heard "mornings" from all over the place it seems that everyone had just woken up and started moving around greeting each other. Sakura ran to get some food Sora close behind her. They were like siblings always close to each other the adults thought they would make a fine couple because Sora can play instruments and Sakura was one of the best dancers they ever had.

Sakura loved Sora but wasn't really sure whether it was as a brother as a man. Sora on the other hand loved Sakura as a woman. He wouldn't tell her though that it would ruin his relationship with her if he told her too soon and he wasn't going to risk it so he decided that he would wait until they were a bit older.

Sora was born in the caravan he lived his life with the gypsies. He had dark blue hair that goes past his chin he has a silver small hoop earring on his right ear. He was broad shouldered and he had a loose white shirt with long sleeves and loose black pants. He had on black shoes and a grin on his face he also had brown eyes.

Sakura went to where the food was already prepared and had gotten some. It was rice and curry. Sakura was hoping for some dangos but it seems she would have to sneak some away later when she could get into the "kitchen". Sakura ate her food next to Sora as usual.

When she was done Sakura stretched and smiled. Sora being right next to her noticed the little sparkle in her eyes and sighed. Sakura looked at him and raised a pink eyebrow. "What?" Sakura questioned Sora sighed and shook his head. Sakura then elbowed him and Sora smiled, "We are going exploring now?" Sakura nodded.

Sakura and Sora started to leave and someone stopped them. "Are you children going out exploring?" Sakura and Sora turned to two figures looking at them a man and a young woman. "Yes m'am," Sakura smiled at the leaders of the tribe. The woman who was also Sora's mother shook her head. "Sakura you have been with us for almost ten years you would think you have grown up a bit and stayed around. I guess it can't be help you are as free as a bird," Sora's mother sighed with a slight smile the man who was Sora's father laughed and then gave a serious expression. "I want you two to be careful as you possibly can. Don't stray far these parts are not safe as they used to be and it specially isn't safe for gypsy folk like us anymore. There are now people that grab people like us and make us into slaves. If you see someone out there run back here as fast as you can and don't get caught," Sora's father put both his hands on both Sakura and Sora's shoulders.

Both of the children nodded and then smiled. "Bye!" They both shouted and ran off waving. They had run until they arrived at a field Sakura being the faster runner got there first and ran up a small hill where there was a cherry blossom blooming. Sakura smiled and lay down in front of the cherry blossom laughing when Sora caught up and sat next to her.

"Hey Sora do you think that it's true?" Sakura asked staring at the sky her arms bent behind her head. Sora nodded, "If my father said it then it must be true." Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. She then took a deep breath and sat up. She looked over the whole place and blew a whistle. "This is a whole lot of green," Sakura commented Sora grunted in agreement. "Yea, last place we were in was a whole lot of sand," Sora smirked and Sakura bumped into him laughing. "Hey! Suna is a whole lot of sand!" Sakura laughed. Sora laughed and looked over at Sakura.

"Hey Saki this place is nice," Sora glanced over the field then his eyes stopped and looked at shadow and he frowned. Sora then nudge Sakura and Sakura looked over where Sora was so intently looking at but saw nothing. "What is it Sora?" Sakura asked looking at the boy. Sora shook his head and looked over to Sakura. "Nothing I thought I saw something." Sora looked over again but saw nothing this time.

Sakura tried to focus where Sora had seen but saw nothing in the end. "Sora you need to eat more vegetables or did Leader-Sama's warning scare you to the point of imagination?" Sakura teased and Sora frowned. "It didn't scare me but I think we should head back just in case," Sora got up and Sakura reached her hands towards him and he pulled her up to the feet. "Very well let's go back before something gets us," Sakura grinned.

"Hey, Sora how about we do a race?" Sakura wriggled her eyebrows. Sora shook his head and Sakura frowned and pouted. "Come on! We will get there fast and you can lose again it's a good trade!" Sakura whined Sora twitched at Sakura's words. "I wouldn't lose to you Sakura you got lucky this time was all," Sora frowned. Sakura scoffed, "you have been saying that since we were ten and you still haven't beaten me since." Sora frowned, "fine you're on!" They got ready and for got into running position and then they both ran off at the same time but Sakura pulled ahead first making her feet barely touching the ground making her feel like she was flying in the air. When she was in the forest that was close to the caravan she turned to see how Sora was doing.

Once she turned back she saw four men clad in black and they had Sora by the arms as he struggled against them. Sakura stopped running and stared in horror. 'No! It's the slave hunters!' Sakura thought and Sora saw her and gave her a look that says Leave-and-get-help! Sakura shook her head. 'No way! They will take Sora away!' Sakura charged the men and picked up a long thick stick and whack the man that had Sora by the arms in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. "Sakura!" Sora yelled when one of the men grabbed her by the arms. Sora ran towards her but he got hit in the stomach by two of the men. "Sora!" Sakura yelled struggling in the man's grip. "Let me go!" Sakura yelled the man ignored her and tighten his grip causing her to wince.

Sakura then saw a rock that was a good size and picked it up using her feet and kicked it in the air while the man held her shoulders she lifted her leg and soccer kicked the rock at one of the men's head. Making him loses his balance and Sakura used this as a chance. "Sora! Leave! Go get help!" Sakura yelled and Sora looked at her with wide eyes. Sakura shook her head and willed him to leave. Sora nodded and looked at her with sad eyes. "I love you Sakura," Sora stated turning back and running towards the caravan.

The man that had Sakura growled, "Leave him, we got the girl she will make a good prize. Come on lets live before they bring back more people." The man then pick upped Sakura and threw her over his shoulders grunting. Sakura then started screaming and pounding his back with her fists. The one of the men that wasn't physically hurt took out a piece of cloth and grabbed Sakura's head and covered both her nose and mouth with it.

Before Sakura could say something she felt dizzy and got knocked out from the fume that was coming out from it.

"Riku is she out yet?" The man carrying Sakura stated. Riku nodded and kicked one of the men that had fell unconscious from being whack by a stick. The man awoke and looked around dizzily. "What happened? Ehh…if it isn't Riku was it you or Toma who kicked me just now?" The man spoke Toma who was carrying Sakura grunted, "Riku kicked you now go get Tadashi from his dizziness and let's head back now we got our prize." The man got up and went o Tadashi and helped him Tadashi nodded towards him and said," Yahiro thank you." Yahiro grunted and all five people left before the gypsies could arrive.

The Gypsies were heartbroken when they found out that Sakura was taken. The men from the caravan went to see if they could find them but they knew that it was futile that she was taken by the slave traders and it was a low chance to see her again.

Sora blaming him self looked the hardest and then gave a glare to the sky and growled, "I will find her and that is a promise."

* * *

Lunasakura: Ok so I ended on that. I hope ya'll like it. This is also for Sasu-Chan for his birthday but it kind a came late and I apologize. I kind of got inspiration for this out of no where so yea I am still typing the rest for Guardian High and Vampire Lover so don't worry. I just happened to finish this chapter first.

Sakura: You had a lot of explaining to do.

Lunasakura: Yea I know but I did do this though! :D

Sasuke: Review so we can see what happens.

Sakura: Hey I was going to say that!

Sasuke: Too bad. Hn.

Sakura: Ugh! Forget it!

Lunasakura: LATERS!


	2. The Prince

Lunasakura: Hey guys :D Umm….Just to say I AM NOT DEAD =] It is just that I have sorta kinda a mental block on all my stories. Hehe so I will TRY to get those up as soon as my awesome mind starts working on those.

Sakura: A MENTAL BLOCK? WHAT KIND OF BULL IS THIS?

Lunasakura: STOP YELLING AT ME! I CANNOT CONTROL MY MIND! Dx!

Sasuke: Sakura. That is enough.

Sakura: Bitch you don't own me.

Sasuke: Yet.

Lunasakura: Alrighty guysss! Stop it and do the disclaimer. NOW.

Sasusaku: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto.

Lunasakura: Yesh! On with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

_**RECAP**_

_Sora blaming him self looked the hardest and then gave a glare to the sky and growled, "I will find her and that is a promise."_

_**END OF RECAP**_

Staring out the window of the castle with distant eyes wishing to be any where except there at the moment. A sigh came out of a young man sitting there in the study with an annoying blond boy there yammering away. The young man who had deep raven black and dark blue tinted hair that came up from the back making it look like a chicken's ass had high cheek bones and an aristocratic nose he had pale pink lips that curve into a smirk he was also very pale and was tall but if one thing that set him apart other than his unbelievable beauty was his eyes they were deep oxy that seems endless but when angered turns into a deep crimson and black comas swirl around.

The young lad was wearing a loose black long sleeves shirt that was tucked into his black pants he had his black boots on a table and was staring out a window that showed the outside garden and the sunset. Having his sword right beside him in the chair they young lad looked utterly bored. This young male was none other than… "HEY SASUKE! Are you listening to me Teme?" The blond yelled causing the male companion to hit the blond on the head. Yes this was the famous Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Oto. Yes the same prince that has an amazing fan club that made him very annoyed. The very same that had dashing good looks that surpass any mortal. Though as handsome as he is he does have a cold stoic personality that can rival a block of ice. Yes the very same Sasuke that was going to kill this man he would never admit to call a best friend.

"Dobe. Shut the hell up. I am going to get a headache," Sasuke growled in anger the blond boy didn't even seem to flinch at the glare that was directed by Sasuke since he was used to it when he practically grew up with him.

This boy was named Prince Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. He was blond with his hair spiked up and sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes that reflect a vast ocean but when he is mad it becomes red. He had a very bright smile and three scratches on each side of his cheeks making it look like whiskers. He was almost as tall as Sasuke but was shorter by a couple of centimeters. Naruto is very hyperactive and very loud he is also not the smartest person around but that is what Sasuke is for. He is Sasuke's complete opposite and it is a wonder on how they became friends even if they did grew up together. He was wearing a bright orange shirt that was long sleeves and that was loose on him. He was also wearing black pants with black boots.

He was lounging around in Sasuke's room that he had prepared for as a guest at his palace. "Sasuke, my man chill out there is no need for the growling. I was telling you about-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "I do not need to hear about another silly girl," Sasuke finished. Naruto huffed and turned to Sasuke in mock horror.

"Sasuke if you weren't my best friend and I didn't know any better I would think that you were gay by the way you talk about girls," Naruto confessed earning himself a glare courtesy of Sasuke.

"But you do know better now don't you," Sasuke gave a dark glare and Naruto nodded when he saw a flash of red in it. Naruto waved off Sasuke glare and stood up from the couch he was using and stretched. "Well, I have 'business' to attend to. I will be back later so you can do whatever," Naruto mumbled knowing Sasuke would do whatever he felt like. Naruto then left when Sasuke nodded him as dismissed.

When Naruto finally left it became quiet and Sasuke got a peace of mind. Sasuke took this time to look around his room. It was the same as he left it. It was a good thing that Naruto gave him a room for whenever he did visit. It was convenient for him. The room was a dark blue theme with the royal symbol of the Uchiha crest hanging on the wall. He had a king size bed with three couches, a night stand, a bathroom, a closet, a dresser and lots of room to spare.

Sasuke sighed and ran a finger through his hair. He got up and stretched his body and then walked to the window looking out. _'Official business that is why I am here. Things to improve Sound and for Leaf to benefit but no matter what this is annoying_' Sasuke thought to himself. He sighed and got out of the room and started down the palace halls which were bright and crème decorated. Servant especially female servants stared at him as he walked by and blushed. He ignored them and kept walking he walked until he crashed into a small figure that fell on the floor he looked down and saw dark blue hair that reached her chin and bight white pupil-less eyes. It was Hinata, Naruto's servant that he got to help him with everything he needed it was a tradition that royalty and nobles of any kind had to get a slave that was their own like a personal lifetime slave. They usually buy them from slave traders or from commoners' families. He too would have to get a slave too but he is trying to postpone it as long as he can he didn't want a servant to be hindering him.

Hinata was younger than Naruto and himself by a year. She was really timid and quiet and obedient so it was completely obvious that Naruto picked his opposite and it was obvious that Hinata was Naruto's favorite. It was also very obvious to Sasuke that Naruto was in love with Hinata but the Dobe is too dense to notice. It would also cause a riot in the kingdom but there was no rules against it since it had already happened before.

Hinata was wearing a blue kimono with pink and purple flowers. She looked really pretty but she was not Sasuke's type. It was quiet rare for Hinata not to be by Naruto's side she had left Naruto when he was hanging out with Sasuke but Sasuke was sure she would return and stick by Naruto which she wasn't.

"So-sorry Sasuke-Sama," Hinata stuttered bowing towards Sasuke. She also had that habit of stuttering around people and going red in front of Naruto. Sasuke looked at her and put his hands on his pockets and nodded.

"Hn. Hinata aren't you suppose to be with the Dobe?" Sasuke asked Hinata looked down blushing. "He was ba-bathing," Hinata blushed and looked away, "I was to make sure Sa-Sasuke- Sama was com-comfortable."

"I am no worries. You can go back to the Dobe. I will take a walk around," Sasuke waved a dismissal and Hinata nodded and bowed and Sasuke walked past her and Hinata walked back towards Naruto's room.

Sasuke grabbed a black cloak and nodded to the guards as he walked out the castle using the back way. He walked the street of Konoha; it was as he remembered it to be. Nothing much has changed except the young ones had grown older and as he expected he was ignored by all. This didn't really displease him. It felt nice not to be noticed for once. Sasuke walked around the town more. He found himself wondering around not going to any particular place. Just drifting and he felt peaceful.

The villagers moved around him in a fast pace. Having places to go at a certain time. He had moved out of the villagers' way and walked over to a forest that had been there and sat on a stump. Looking up at the clouds that were floating by. His thoughts drifted towards his kingdom and the advisors that lead him there.

"The boy will have to pick his servant soon. It will help him in the future, your highness," an advisor stated looking towards his father as Sasuke eavesdropped hiding behind a column in the darkness while he stared at what was being decided about his life once again.

"He will make the right decision on who will be with him for the rest of his life serving him. I am sure of it. After all he will be the King of Sound since Itachi married Konan and is now ruling the land of Amegakure," the King, Sasuke's father, concluded with a voice of authority.

Sasuke sucked in a breath before he could go and cause a scene showing that he was eavesdropping on the conversation that wasn't meant for him to hear.

"Yes, but when is the question? He is a stubborn young man. We will have to send in advisors with him when he goes and decides. We don't want him to get one of the riff rats. He will need one of the civilized ones," the advisor stated Sasuke stiffed with anger and defiance. How dare they try to decide what kind of servant he will choose!

Sasuke turned and stormed out of the room and called upon a carriage to take him to Konoha which is why he is now in this situation.

_They shouldn't be making decisions for my life like that. If I go back by myself they will make me go straight to go decide on a "suitable" slave. I wonder what they would say if I got a slave from here and it was the complete opposite of what they wanted _Sasuke smirked at the thought and then went back to his normal emotionless façade. _An interesting thought though I don't think it would happen. _Sasuke sighed and continued to stare forward. Not without noticing the figure that is walking behind him because Sasuke always notices things like that.

The figure came closer and Sasuke stared from the side of his eyes. The figure was wearing a worn out brown dirty cloak with a smaller figure with the same style of cloak coming closer to Sasuke while his hood was down. When the figures came they halted in front of Sasuke.

"You are the Prince of Oto, what are you doing in Konoha?" the raspy low voice spoke. Sasuke looked at the figure with a scowl.

"You are an idiot," Sasuke worded out the figure put its hands on its chest in fake hurt. The hood was pulled down by the figure and the face of the Prince of Konoha was shown. Naruto smiled his huge smile that reached ear to ear.

"I knew you would be here. What's wrong with little Sasuke?" Naruto talked to Sasuke like a little child causing Sasuke to twitch and punch Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell backwards holding his stomach.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto yelled Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and scowled. "You idiot people might hear us," Sasuke warned Naruto quickly shut his mouth he didn't want another chasing episode the last one was crazy enough. Naruto straighten up and looked at Sasuke.

"Well you didn't give me a reason for visiting me this time. Was it your old man again?" Naruto asked searching Sasuke's face for an answer. Sasuke in turn ran his fingers through his silky raven hair and sighed not answering the question. From Sasuke's reaction Naruto guessed well.

"Are they giving you hell about not having an assistant? Is that it?" Naruto asked Sasuke sighed again. Naruto knew him well there was no doubt about that. Naruto waved off Sasuke's concerns and grinned.

"What about we piss them all off?" Naruto asked looking like his mischievous self. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Hn," Sasuke sounded out Naruto grinned at Sasuke's response.

"What about we go get you a slave here? Without those stiffs hanging around, nice suggestion right? I am brilliant right?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with a brilliantly bright smile. Sasuke sighed it wasn't like he hasn't thought about that already. But Naruto does make a point not that he will admit it. Naruto seeing that he wasn't going to get praised by the Ice Prince bounced over to Hinata the other cloaked figure and smiled at her.

"Hinata! I am brilliant right? I am right?" Naruto gave Hinata the puppy dog eyes and she blushed tomato red and stared feeling that she will melt. Her legs were wobbly _Please don't faint. Don't faint! _Hinata thought as she felt the familiar feeling that was about to over come her. Naruto looked overly concerned and busied himself holding on to her and calling her name when she finally did faint.

Sasuke just stared at the scene. It was a typical day for Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke thought over the proposal Naruto had just confirmed for him. He nodded to himself and straightens himself and looked over to the couple that was standing there in front of him.

"Dobe," Sasuke called Naruto looked over at Sasuke immediately and smiled. "So you're up for the idea? Sweet! Well first thing is first, we need to find a family that is willing to sell," Naruto grinned and walked forward pulling Hinata along. Sasuke frowned.

"No. We are going to a trader. The worst one you know of," Sasuke spoke Naruto turned his blue ocean eyes stared at him wide and huge.

"You don't mean that, right?" Naruto asked stunned. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "I mean it. I want the worst, I want to show that they can't chose everything in my life, and knowing those idiots when I would ask for the worst they will go to a "bad" trader and ask for their best slave they will come out with a clean, civilized and eccentric person, I don't want that it would be too much of a bore. If I get a servant I don't want to be bored with them in a matter of days," Sasuke spoke causing Naruto's jaw to drop at the amount of words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Ok, Sasuke whatever you want. When do you want to get one?" Naruto asked swallowing looking nervous. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Hinata and then at the sky sighing and smirking.

"Tomorrow, I want to get one tomorrow," Sasuke stated then looked over to Naruto and nodded and pulled up his hood and started walking. Naruto and Hinata followed with their hoods up and whispering to each other.

Sasuke tried to ignore them but it was kinda hard to. _Damn those idiots, though I wonder will I be like that too? Being with someone for the rest of my life. I want someone entertaining I don't want to be bored in the first couple of days. I want a challenge, but do I want a guy? If I get a guy Naruto will probably say I was gay. No, but a girl would be an annoyance unless I find a girl that isn't too annoying. Hn that is a challenge. _Sasuke thought staring at the road ahead that was busting with people. People that was oblivious that two princes where walking the street among them. Oblivious a state of bliss of the worry of politics and betrayal. No they don't know anything about it. It is better that way.

They arrived at the palace once again and they parted ways. Sasuke walked back to his room with the excuse that he is just going to sleep for awhile. Naruto didn't press on him since he knew Sasuke has been up for most of the night and didn't get to rest. Naruto just went on talking to Hinata until he got back to his room.

Sasuke went to sleep smirking looking at the ceiling thinking about the next day. He will choose his own slave and he was going to pick the most interesting one.

* * *

Lunasakura: Finally done! I did it! I finished this one chapter. Sorry it is short though but I was doing this while doing the third chapter. Which will be up as soon as I finish it. I would like to thank the reviewers and the rest of you all.

Sakura: Thanks you guys!

Sasuke: Review.

Lunasakura: until next time!


	3. The Meeting

Lunasakura: First I would like to thank everyone who patiently waited for the update. I know I was gone for a VERY long time. I admit it I was writing for this chapter but I kept losing the paper and then I started university and well most of you know how that is. Well since I have been on hiatus for a long time and some of you reviewed this I will continue writing. I wrote this for all my loyal followers.

SasuSaku: Disclaimer: lunasakura does not own Naruto just the story

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Sakura woke up in darkness, she was laying on a cold wet stone floor. She was facing a wall of stone and on the top of the wall in between the corner there was a hole where the moon could be seen. It was night and Sakura doesn't know how long she had slept for. Where was she? Sakura's memories came back to her in a heartbeat causing her to intake a breath. 'Sora' she thought moving a bit.

She stopped moving when she heard footsteps. She laid still when she saw the light on the wall and the shadows of the bars that showed that she was in a prison cell. The shadow of two men were shown to her on the wall.

"She still hasn't awaken? What do you think? Make a good prize won't she?" One of the men ask the other nodded. "A gypsy eh? The pink hair is unusual," the other man observed. "Aye, it is she is a special one, she got a good figure too," the first man again. "She a virgin?" the second one asked. "one never knows with gypsies," the first one answered. "Well not much we can do. She ain't awake yet," the second one announced and turn to leave. The first stayed for a second, "aye" he stated and turn and left the light faded just as their footsteps as they left.

It was again quiet. Sakura pulled herself up and realized she was sore. It took a bunch of energy to drag herself against the closest wall. She looked up to the moon and sighed at how full it looked. "Moon goddess, wherever I am it doesn't matter as long as my family is safe," Sakura stated bringing her legs closer to herself, the black material ripped on the bottom, her feet dirtied and cut. She laid her head on her knees.

"Oh why did I ever decide to race? They almost caught Sora and that would've been my fault," Sakura whispered a single drop of a tear streamed down her face, she closed her eyes and was about to fall into self-loathing when she heard a soft knock by her ear that caused her to open her eyes in surprise.

"Is anyone there? On the other side of the wall? Knock again if there is," Sakura whispered. She stayed quiet and waited and again was the sound of a knock. It was more defined but still quiet. "I'm not alone then, are you male or female? Knock once for male and twice for female," Sakura stated and waited. The knock came again Sakura stayed quiet and it was twice.

"Ah, a female. I am too. How old are you?" Sakura asked and then heard knocks, it was fourteen knocks that she counted. "Fourteen?" Sakura whispered looking at the moon.

"Yes," a voice was heard quietly. "How long have you been here?" Sakura asked in surprise to the girl's young voice. "The last time I saw the outside was early summer," the girl answered and again caught Sakura by surprise. "It is early spring when I was caught," Sakura answered the girl was quiet. "I have been here three seasons," the girl stated quietly.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura stated. "Sakura-san, my name is Makino," Makino said quietly. "Just Sakura, no need for the 'san' part," Sakura stated and then heard a quiet "okay" from Makino.

"Are you alone?" Sakura asked. "No, there are other girls here, many of them are as young as eight," Makino stated, Sakura intake air and looked around her cell she was alone. "They took babies? How evil, is any of them awake now?" Sakura asked there was silence. "Yes, one of the older girls is staring at me, she doesn't want me to talk," Makino said quietly.

"How old are you Sakura?" Makino asked. "I am 20 winters," Sakura answered looking at the moon that was bright in the sky. "I want to live 20 summers," Makino stated Sakura laid her head against the stone and closed her eyes. "You will live 20 summers, you will live longer than that Makino," Sakura foretold.

"Sakura?" Makino called. "Yes, Makino?" Sakura answered. "Are you a virgin?" Makino asked Sakura was confused but answered, "Yes". "You are one of the lucky ones, if you aren't a virgin, they take you out and do stuff to you and you come back bloodied, tired, and in pain, it's horrible," Makino stated quietly her voice went lower. Sakura snapped up and turn to the wall trying to find a hole. Her stomach clenched and her throat felt like it dropped to her stomach.

"Makino, did that happen to you?" Sakura asked panicking, there was silence Makino did not answer. "Makino?" Sakura called. "Yes," Makino stated as if she was a zombie. Sakura laid back closed her eyes and let tears fall. How could such a thing happen? Sakura felt an urge to kill all the men that run this place.

"We will soon leave this place," Sakura stated looking up at the moon praying. "I hope so," Makino stated and then they were both quiet.

It has been days since Sakura has been captured and she almost escaped twice but each time she was caught and thrown back to the cell. Each of the times it was because some perverted noble tried to buy her and started feeling her up, which each time she defended herself and ran only to get lost in the maze of the underground where they kept all the slaves.

Makino had been brought two days before by a female noble who took her away without looking back. Sakura prays that she is now safe. Sakura moved to the corner of the cell away from the bars and put her legs closer to herself and lets the darkness cover her. She wanted to be far away from the beasts that caught her. Like Makino said they took the girls that weren't virgins and gave themselves pleasure. She never felt so disgusted in her entire existence.

Sasuke's POV

It has been days since Sasuke has been in Konoha and not once went out to look for a slave as he originally planned. The Dobe has kept him busy with official documents that he needed to do as the Prince of Oto. He wanted to kill the Dobe but he cannot neglect the duties as heir to the throne. That however, did not stop his murderous thoughts towards said Prince of Konoha, who as the moment decided to enter the room that Sasuke was located in.

"Sasuke, my man, how are those documents going?" Naruto asked looking over to Sasuke as Sasuke was putting it in a folder and stacked it in a pile. "I finished," Sasuke stated leaning back into his chair. Naruto eyed the pile of documents that were on the desk in amazement. "That whole stack would've taken me more than a week to finish," Naruto honestly said in awe. "That is because you are an idiot," Sasuke bluntly stated getting up.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and scowled, he decided to forgive Sasuke for that comment from the good nature of his heart.

"Dobe, when were you suppose to take me into town to find my servant, days ago?" Sasuke annoyed. Naruto scratched his head and grinned nervously. "Sorry, Teme, you know I was behind official documents and princely stuff, you know," Naruto tried to excuse himself. Sasuke waved it off with an "hn".

"So when are we leaving?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes. "Now, Hinata already prepared everything so get yourself ready," Naruto stated and as he spoke there was a knock on the door which was opened to reveal Hinata with two bags in her hands. Naruto grabbed them and threw one of the bags to Sasuke, who caught it with ease. In the bag was a cloak like the one Naruto had worn several days ago.

"Get ready Teme we are about to go get your assistant," Naruto stated putting on the cloak and the backpack all sense of him beginning a prince was hidden now he looked like a regular traveler. Sasuke put on the cloak and got a thumbs up from Naruto.

Naruto turned to Hinata and put his hands on her shoulder. She had jumped and got red Sasuke worried that one day Hinata would have a heart attack that was caused by Naruto. "Hinata, I need you to stay here, it's too dangerous for you out there, I can't risk you being in danger," Naruto stated, Hinata nodded, "Hai, Master Naruto." Naruto shook his head, "how many times do I have to say that you can call me Naruto?" Hinata shook her head and Naruto sighed and walked out with Sasuke following.

"She never listens to me when I tell her to call me Naruto," Naruto whispered, "because she knows her social class and doesn't want to cross the line," Sasuke answered as they dodged guards.

Naruto scowled but didn't say more because he knew Sasuke was right, not that he would admit it. Naruto led Sasuke towards a long narrow hallway that was away from the main doors they kept going until they reached a door and Naruto opened it. It was a backdoor entrance and waiting for them was two guards. Sasuke went into fighting stance but Naruto put his hand in front of him and shook his head.

"They're with us, it makes it look less suspicious if there was more than two people going," Naruto stated greeting the guards. "You put a lot of thought into this," Sasuke observed and walked towards the guards. "Of course it's the first time and probably the only time that my best friend will pick his lifelong servant and I want to make sure it goes well and I want to be there to witness it," Naruto proudly said and they continued to walk with the guards behind them.

The guards were the same thing as Naruto and Sasuke so all view of anything royalty was gone. They walked undetected by the palace guards and continued towards the town. Where the people was going about their business whether it was merchants selling or the people buying, children playing. No one notice the princes walking among them. The town was like any other but the people know that the royal family was loving. They had great respect for the King and they have met Naruto in multiple occasions when he snuck out to be in town. So even if they recognized Naruto no one would say anything because of the fact he was well loved and they didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Well, Dobe, where are we heading?" Sasuke asked glancing around with only his eyes. "To the outskirts of town, that is where the worst trader has his business," Naruto said looking serious and continued walking, "hn" was all Sasuke stated. "Because, Teme, I have no control over the traders especially if they are in the outskirts of Konoha don't you think I didn't want to ban them from our land? Instead I try to get as many of the slaves out of there. It's disgusting. Although this is the first time I go personally," Naruto explained.

Half an hour of walking and they saw a small house that was in a dry sand area that was bordering Suna. "This is it, you wanted non-conventional and the worst and I'm giving it to you," Naruto stated. Sasuke looked at the wooden house that was small and looked like it was falling apart. It still looks livable if this is what Naruto was talking about the worse than Naruto doesn't know about how other places had it for their slaves.

Naruto sent one of the guards to knock on the door and when the guard did a greasy old man opened the door and looked at the four men and scowled. "What is it that ye want?" the man inquired the guard spoke "we are here to attain what you are selling." "I don't sell nuthin' ye got the wrong house," the old man spoke. "We are looking for sapphires," Naruto opened his mouth and then the old man put on a greasy smile. "Ah, ye lookin' for sapphires? I got plenty of those, come on in. I'll take ye to them," the old man waved them into the house.

The men followed them into the house on guard. The house was dirtied and messed up and there was men laying around or playing games. The old man kept walking into another room and when all the four men were in the room the door closed behind them the four men got ready to fight.

"Calm ye down," the old man said and bent over to grab what look like a hidden hatch on the floor and opened it. There was stone stairway down and the old man brought a lantern with him and started down. One of the guards followed him then Naruto then Sasuke and behind was the last guard.

The temperature dropped and it was a bit wet because of the stone walls. There was a door that the old man opened and when they stepped through it looked like a maze. The old man took them past a corner and there was a row of cells full of slaves.

"Which would you like? A lass or a lad?" the man asked, "a female," Sasuke answered Naruto almost looked at him in shock. Naruto knew he wasn't gay but he was still expecting for Sasuke to get a guy instead of a girl. No matter how shock he was bound not to show it.

The old man nodded and they kept walking to another hallway that was just as full and the old man pointed to the row of cells. "Have ye pick, almost all of them are broken in, made sure of it me self," the old man said pulling up his pants. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look of disgust.

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the cells and then the women who saw them moved closer to see them. Most of them were young very young, they both walked past them. Another cell had older girls and most of the girls were trying to seduce the boys. They walked past them with barely a look over they went to each cell and none were up to Sasuke's liking. They reached the last cell which looked completely empty and dark.

"There isn't anyone there," Naruto whispered Sasuke raised his hand. "There is," he stated locking eyes with green defiant ones. Naruto looked closely and saw a line of pink that shined in the light that came from a hole. She was in the corner eyes big and shined with deep emerald. Her legs close to her body, her clothes tattered and ripped.

The old man saw who they were watching and tried to stop them. "No lads, this one is no good, the lass isn't broken in yet. Tried to sell her but she be runnin' the moment she is out. She still hasn't gotten her beating for it yet," the old man said hitting the bars of Sakura's cage.

NORMAL POV

Sakura let out a growl and kept her eyes on the men. She doesn't trust them, not anymore of the men that came for them. The men kept staring at her and she didn't like the fact that she could hardly see their face. Sasuke pointed towards her without moving his gaze, "her" was all he said. The old man looked around, "are you sure? The lass is a slippery one and will leave the first chance she gets." This time Sasuke looked at the man his oxy eyes glared into the old man's brown ones.

"Her," Sasuke repeated the old man trembled with fear and called the other men to come to unlock Sakura's cage. The men came and looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura, they opened the cage and started calling for Sakura as if they were calling for a cat but with more kissy noises. "Hey sweet cherry blossom, come over here, looks like a new owner wants you, come here girl," the men called.

"Come near me and I'll rip your throats out you sick bastards," Sakura growled the men's faces then turned pissed and they lunged at her. She moved out of the way in time before they could hit her and with grace was able to slip out of the cage but then was met with opposition. There she saw there was six men that were there.

"Not this time lass," the old man said taking out a rope, Sakura hissed and tried to run past him but ran into Naruto who caught her with ease. She glared at him and tried to leave his grip. "Let go! Let go of me you sickening bastard!" Sasuke kept his grip and the old man tied the rope on her wrists. Sakura then proceeded to grab the rope and kicked Naruto where it would hurt the most at that he loosened his grip bent over and let out a yelp. Sakura moved to leave and then moved only a couple of spaces before she was caught again.

This time by Sasuke who grabbed the rope dragging her back towards the group. The old man looked at Sasuke. "Do ye still want her?" The old man asked Sakura continued to struggle and Sasuke saw in this old man's eyes that he was cruel and lustful and knew if this girl stayed here then that she would be in danger.

"Yes," Sasuke answered Naruto had straighten himself up and stood by him. The old man looked irritated by Sasuke's answer. "She costs a lot, she is a virgin, ye know," the old man said looking at Sasuke with discontent but if he was going to lose his fairy gypsy then he was going to get a lot of money for her.

"Name your price, old man," Naruto demanded looking at the old man. The old man looked at them both before saying, "6 gold pieces." Everyone was silent for it was a very expensive price. Naruto looked at Sasuke who grabbed a pouch and threw it towards the old man, who caught it and dropped its contents in his hands. "There are 12 gold pieces here!" The old man exclaimed.

"This should be enough, we are leaving," Sasuke stated turning with the rope in hand moving towards the door. The old man rushed to walk in front of him causing Sasuke to stop and stare at him. "What are you doing, sir?" Naruto asked while they watch the man.

"Who ye is, lad?" the old man asked staring back at Sasuke. "None of your concern, old man," Sasuke stated walking past the man bringing Sakura with him, who was still struggling. The old man pointed at his men to cornering the four. "Look sir, we are not here to cause trouble, we paid you let us be on our way," Naruto stated and raising his hand.

One of the men started talking to the old man in his ear the old man nodded and spoke, "ye are right lad." The guards were still ready to go against the men if necessary, the five people with the old man and his men walked away.

"Goodbye cherry blossom", "you were finally caught", "stay safe", "may the moon goddess be with you" were some of the farewell Sakura received. Sakura looked at the women and girls that were there. "I'll pray for your safety, stay strong," she spoke and the females kept silence and moved back into the shadows.

"Ye want to drug her? So she don't know where ye take her?" The old man asked Sasuke who glared at him. "No!" Sakura yelled then began struggling more Sasuke clenched his fist and held on tighter. "No, she stays awake," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice. Sakura stopped struggling, she needs her strength if she wants to figure a way out.

Sakura was dragged by Sasuke as they followed the men, they turned to different corners and then to a door that led up to a stone stairwell to a room. Sakura eyed the men and she already felt hate for the one dragging her. She couldn't even walk properly because she was pulled by Sasuke so hard that she thought that her arms would fall off.

'How dare he pull me like this' Sakura thought glaring at Sasuke's back and walking to keep up otherwise she felt the guy behind her to be too close for comfort. She almost slipped on one of the stones because it was wet and the guy behind her held her up and help her keep balance.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself," he said softly putting his hand on the middle of her back so that way she could walk easier up the stairs without falling backwards. She didn't like the contact but it did make it easier to go up without slipping and it wasn't like her new "owner" was making it easier for her not slip.

They went up to the room that was empty and they waited until everyone was up to the surface and filled the room before the last guy closed the trap door and locked it. Sakura was surrounded by the four men so she was away from the men that held her captive. They walked past the door and she saw all the men that had been down by her cell to see her.

They all eyed her and did cat sounds and blew kisses towards her. "Cherry? Leaving already? I thought we would have fun later," one of the men said and the rest busted out laughing. "Leaving before I can taste ya?" "No our beauty is leaving us" "come visit us so we can spend quality time together" "every time I see you I want you bad" with each passing comment Sakura felt the men come closer to her to enclose the space so that it became a wall and all she can do is listen. She felt grateful for that, they had all made it past the door and away from the men.

"Now, ye can't return her, well ye can but it will cost ye more used ones isn't worth much to us," the old man stated and walked back inside leaving the five of them outside. The five walked further away from the house so they wouldn't be seen or heard before they spoke again.

"What evil people! Did you see those poor girls?!" Naruto stated in disbelief looking at Sasuke, who glanced back at him. "hn" was all he said. "Yea, you're right don't worry I'll do something about it," Naruto stated then looked at Sakura while she was still being pulled/dragged and yelled at Sasuke.

"Hey! Stop you're hurting her!" Naruto yelled holding on to the rope that was pulling Sakura. This caused Sasuke to stop and Sakura to almost trip forward Sasuke caught her by her shoulders and moved away from his hands and straighten herself out. She turned her head to her left side with a scowl.

"We don't know if she would run away, sir," one of the men spoke. 'Well he isn't wrong' Sakura thought and was interrupted by Sasuke. "If she does, we kill her," Sasuke stated Sakura turned her head so fast that she didn't get whiplash.

"So we can let her go?" Naruto asked Sasuke turned around and dropped the rope and kept walking forward. Naruto grinned he knew his best friend wasn't heartless and was putting up the act of pulling her because of the other men.

Sakura eyed the man that kept walking that she almost forgot about the rope until the one that keeps talking grabbed it and started untying it. "My name is Naruto, if you have any questions you can ask, don't be afraid we won't hurt you," Naruto introduced himself and released the ropes on Sakura while he looked at her face.

All she saw was his blue eyes and sun kissed face with signs of whiskers on his face. He looked friendly and had a very authoritative aura along with a friendly one. "Will I be killed?" Sakura asks cautiously. Naruto shook his head, "only if you try to escape, he keeps his word when it comes to that."

Sakura looked unsure but decided that she needs to stay alive to be with her family. "What's your name?" Naruto asked as they caught up with Sasuke. "Sakura," Sakura stated she was still between the men but Naruto walked next to her, Sasuke was in front of them and the guards behind them.

Naruto signaled the guards and they take out of their backpack a black cloak and they handed it to him. He handed it to Sakura who took it and looked at it then at him. "Put it on, it's a disguise," Naruto stated and Sakura put it on cautiously, it covered her completely, it reached past her feet so it was dragging on the ground as she walked.

"Who's he?" Sakura nodded towards Sasuke. Naruto looked at where she was mentioning and grinned. "Oh that's Sasuke," Naruto answered Sasuke ignored the fact that they were talking behind his back and continued on.

They reached the village and it was busy, "Sakura, put your head down," Naruto advise and Sakura did as she was told. She did it because she had come to like Naruto, there was something about him that she found to be very comfortable around almost like Sora. 'Sora' Sakura thought as she stared at the ground. 'How has he been? Is the tribe well? Are they looking for me?' Sakura pondered as the noisy streets of people moved by.

No one questioned them and they kept walking until they reached a large building that looks like the castle. Sakura looked up in surprise, 'why are we at the castle?' Sakura didn't have that much time to think because a door opened from the side and Sasuke walked in and one of the guards went in with him and Naruto looked over at her and smiled and she walked in with him in surprise.

* * *

Lunasakura: That's it for chapter 3. Sorry it took me soo long to complete it. I hope it was as good as the other two chapters. I had no confidence in my writing because I felt it changed so much since I have been more focused on papers. Then my computer mishap, it was not the years of my writing. I'll try to update more often and as for the other two stories Vampire Lover and Guardian High I will make an update on them. I just need more time.

Sasuke: Isn't most of your time now for Korean Dramas?

Lunasakura: very true but I will still write for you guys.

Sasuke: you must like your Korean men more than me.

Lunasakura: well…I'm not picky on my Asian men. Plus you have Sakura!

Sasuke: you're Hispanic

Lunasakura: what does that have to do with anything?!

Sakura: yea Sasuke! Haven't you heard of international/interracial love?

Lunasakura: ok enough about me

Sakura: oh btw congrats reaching 2 decades.

Sasuke: 20 is very old.

Lunasakura: shut up no its not. ENOUGH! SAKURA PLEASE!

Sakura: Please review.

Lunasakura: thank you. Until later people. Love ya'll bye!


End file.
